The Demon Emerges
by kgvamp42
Summary: The story starts off in the middle of a battle between Tsukune and Issa. Along the way Tsukune learns shocking secrets about his family, and gains the respect and love of someone he never thought he would get. Plus new enemies, more powerful than the three dark lords, and Alucard.


Warning:** I do not own Rosario Vampire, or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Location: Fairy Tail**

Everyone was in shock at the form they were seeing just now. Tsukune had became something different, something more powerful than Alucard himself. Tsukune's silver hair had grown out tremendously, and there were weird markings on his face. Touhou Fuhai stood in sheer terror at what he saw. Tsukune, the human he once knew had became a Mazoku, the most powerful of all yokai. A vampire was an inferior being in strength compared to them.

"What am I" Tsukune said to Touhou Fuhai, while glaring at Issa Shuzen.

"A mazoku, a powerful yokai, with tremendous strength, a being more powerful than any vampire" Fuhai responded.

"Do I have enough strength to take down Issa Shuzen?", Tsukune asked.

"I don't know", said Fuhai.

"You can try, but I guarantee you will fail, what a glorious day, I get to face a mazoku, I can show my strength to you all" Issa had said with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't look down on me. A glorious day for you can become quite worse", Tsukune said with confidence in his voice.

Before anyone could understand the situation, Tsukune disappeared, and suddenly reappeared before Issa. With a strong front kick, Tsukune sent Issa flying before he could block. Issa gasped in pain from the blow. Before Issa could act, Tsukune had kicked him again, in the back sending him in the air. Tsukune had reappeared where he had kicked Issa, and had punched him to the ground.

" What strength", Moka had said in the far distance.

" The Mazoku were of the first generation of yokai, their strength was so powerful, that that five of them ruled over all of the yokai world", Fuhai had replied with.

" It seems that one of those five a powerful yokai is Tskune's Ancestor".

"What will happen to my father if this battle goes on the way it is?", Moka said with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. I've only heard rumors about the Mazoku, it's said that when the yokai world started to expand, and more yokai species were being discovered, all five of them disappeared and were never heard of again.", Fuhai said.

Issa had gotten back up from the blow that was inflicted upon him, and tried to process the current situation. Issa nver got the chance, because Tsukune had appeared in front of him again, and backhanded Issa to the far right. Issa was sent flying at fast speed, but not fast enough because Tsukune had gotten to the place Issa was sent before him, and grabbed Issa by the hair in mid flight. Blood was coming from Issa's mouth, and he could taste it. It tasted like iron to him. Before Issa could open his eyes, Tsukune started rapidly punching him in the gut, with tremendous force. The piece of hair that Tsukune held onto ripped, and Issa was sent flying, once again in the air. Tsukune jumped in the air, right in front of Issa, and punched him on top of a pillar. With anger in his eyes, Tsukune had started punching Issa's face in, with such force, and anger in his eyes, that it caused the pillar to break, and dust and ruble everywhere.

When the dust was cleared, Tsukune was standing with Issa's neck in his hand.

"Now tell me Issa, do you think this is still a glorious day for you?. Now DO YOU", Tsukune said, squeezing Issa's neck.

"I grow bored of our fight", Tsukune said, and tossed Issa in the air, about to do his finishing move. Tsukune's hands started to glow, and he pointed them at Issa, still in mid air. Before he could release the energy within them he heard, "STOP". Tsukune turned around to see Moka, crying.

"Don't do it Tsukune. This isn't you, it's your ancestor controlling you", Moka said, tears streaming down from her eyes. Tsukune had come to his senses, and had placed his hands down. "What have I become", Tsukune said in a soft whisper. Tsukune had closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of Issa hitting the ground, but the sound never came. When Tsukune had opening his eye, he saw Alucard in a human form, holding Issa.

"I am very impressed", Alucard said. "I am very shocked that a human is the descendant of a Mazoku".

"Alucard how can this be?, your supposed to be a giant monster", Tsukune said shocked.

"I will tell you, it's all in do time", Alucard said, opening a portal and disappearing, along with Issa.

That's all Tsukune saw before collapsing unconscious.

**Well that's my story. Hope you enjoyed it. This is just the first chapter in a long line of adventures with new enemies, and shocking secrets. For first time readers, this is sorta a crossover between Rosario+Vampire, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
